


drowning

by queerbaitings



Series: i'm suffering™ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Up, Side Story, pls help them, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbaitings/pseuds/queerbaitings
Summary: Why does Kei hate him?





	drowning

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after chapter 6 of Professional Confession Club™

**mum:** has tsukishima messaged you yet?

 **gucci:** no? why?

 **mum:** he left the group chat about ten minutes ago, i thought he would have messaged you

 **gucci:** no?

 **mum:** oh, well, good luck

Tadashi was confused. What was going on with Kei?

He rubbed away the remaining tears in his eyes, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling. He loved Kei, a lot. Why did this have to be so complicated?

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on his bedroom door. Puzzled, Tadashi rose to his feet, shuffling over to his door. Slowly, he opened it, uttering a quick "hello?"

His breath caught in his throat. He made a choking sound, blushing light red, but let the boy in anyway. Tsukishima Kei had shown up at his house, looking absolutely destroyed.

"H-Hi," Tadashi stuttered out. "What are you doing here?"

Kei didn't respond; just sat on Tadashi's bed and waited for his boyfriend to join him, so he did.

"Suga told me," Kei spoke suddenly. Tadashi froze. "He, uh, he told me that you were crying. Saying that I didn't love you anymore." Tadashi's gaze shifted to the ground--there was no way he could look at Kei. Not now.

"Yeah. Yeah, it felt like that. Yeah."

Tadashi thought he heard Kei "tsk" and he could feel his blood boiling. His fists clenched lightly at his sides.

"Tadashi, I--"

"No!"

The room fell silent. Tadashi risked a glance at Kei. He saw the look of pure confusion written all over his face.

"No," Tadashi repeated, barely a whisper. "You can't just waltz in here after making me feel like shit--making me  _question our relationship_ \--and expect a few words to be fine. A few words are  _not_ fine.  _I'm_ not fine!"

The room fell silent

The look on Kei's face made Tadashi's gut twist.

"I know I'm just being complicated, but leave."

Tadashi quickly avoided Kei's gaze, not wanting to see the pained look in his eyes.

"Tadashi..."

"Leave!"

Kei got up wordlessly, moving to the door. He glanced back and saw Tadashi still looking at the ground, hands clutching his bedsheets as of they were a lifeline. He stood slowly, moving toward the door. Kei opened his mouth to say something, but Tadashi had opened the door.

"Goodbye, Tsukishima," he spoke. The sound of his last name from Tadashi's lips twisted Kei's gut. It felt like he'd been stabbed. He can't remember the last time Tadashi called him that. "Tsu--"

"I'm sorry!" Kei yelled abruptly, causing Tadashi to jerk back, almost falling over. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I made you question if I love you, I made you feel horrible! It's all  _me_!"

Tadashi was shocked, to say the least. He reached over and shut his door. He let his hand rest softly on Kei's shoulder, leaning up to press a light kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "Let's talk about it, 'k?" Kei nodded, following Tadashi back to his bed.

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

Kei didn't hesitate. "There hasn't been a particular reason, really. Recently I've just been...thinking. Thinking that, even though we've been together for years, you could easily get sick of me. That one day you could just decide that "hey, I don't really want to put up with Tsukishima's shitty attitude, I should just break up with him!""

Tadashi took a sharp breath, closing his eyes, but let the other boy finish.

"I've just...I've been losing sleep over it. Worrying that you're just forcing yourself to be with me. So I've been taking it out on you-- _avoiding you_ , even. It's stupid, I'm stupid, I just don't want to lose you."

Tadashi opened his eyes, risking a glance at Kei. He wouldn't meet his gaze, looking anywhere but his face. Tadashi leaned over, opening his arms slowly. Soon, he had pulled his boyfriend into a hug, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"I'm not gonna leave you, you know?" he whispered this sentence, nuzzling his face into Kei's neck. "I love you too much to leave you. It's okay now."

Tadashi pushed Kei so that he was arms length from his own body, staring him in the eyes. "You can talk to me about your issues, you know. I'm here for you, I always have been, and I always will." His voice was soft as he spoke.

He didn't miss the slight smile on his boyfriend's lips--or the gleam of tears in his eyes--as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to said lips. "I love you."

Kei pulled back, tears falling softly. This didn't happen very often, and Tadashi smiled softly.

"I love you too, Tadashi, so much."

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
